Reinkarnasi
by VDE
Summary: "Jika aku harus mengalami seribu reinkarnasi di dunia ini, maka sebuah alur klise yang kuinginkan adalah bertemu denganmu, hidup bersamamu, mencintaimu dan mati melindungimu." AU Oneshot Shounen-Ai AceLu


.

.

Hening.

.

Statis.

.

.

Aku tak tahu... sejak kapan sangkar kehampaan ini mulai membelenggu eksistensiku...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Reinkarnasi © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu)**

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Oneshot, Shounen Ai, Ace's POV, Ambience Hole, Alur yang mungkin agak membingungkan.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Jika aku harus mengalami seribu reinkarnasi di dunia ini, Maka sebuah alur klise yang kuinginkan adalah bertemu denganmu, hidup bersamamu, mencintaimu dan mati melindungimu._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jasad ini... terebahkan tanpa daya tepat di atas angkuhnya ranjang tidurku.

Terpaan angin yang melambai, menghunusku lalim. Dingin. Seakan menusuk hingga ke relung tulang-tulangku. Pencahayaan di sekitarku begitu remang. Suram. Seakan menjadi simbolik hina untuk menggambarkan keadaanku. Obsidian yang terpancar dalam warna mataku ini lantas tertuju pada hamparan dinding.

_Tik._

_Tik._

Suara detak jam.

Ada sebuah jam dinding yang berkutat di sana.

Jam itu terus berdetak...

Dan suara detakannya seolah menertawakan busuknya entitasku saat ini.

Busuk... entitasku?

Ya, benar. Entitasku kini membusuk. Bersamaan dengan melapuknya sang waktu. Usia yang berlimpah ruah telah merenggut segalanya dariku. Kekuatanku. Nyawaku. Hidupku. Dan harapanku. Aku tak berguna sekarang. Ya. Benar-benar tak berguna. Hanya bisa berbaring dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Jika aku harus berada di antara hamparan sampah dan juga kumpulan kotoran, mungkin mereka tak akan pernah sudi menerima kehadiranku.

Rendah.

Tidak pantas.

Dua kata keji itu terus terngiang dalam rasioku. Mencoba mengendap ke dalam labirin penalaranku. Mereka terus saja meracukiku. Mencercah harga diriku. Agar kata rendah itu terealisasi. Agar kata tidak pantas itu menjadi kenyataan. Agar aku sungguh-sungguh menjadi makhluk yang rendah. Agar aku memang merasa sangat... tidak pantas.

Dan tahukah kalian bahwa mereka berhasil?

Mereka berhasil melumpuhkanku.

Sang waktu. Frase keji itu. Guratan takdir...

Mereka telah berhasil menghancurkanku.

Dan kini... yang tersisa adalah...

...

Aku...

Hanya...

Ingin...

_... mati._

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Gelap... gelap... dan gelap<em>

_Tak ada arah sama sekali_

_Aku tersesat_

_Terpuruk_

_Dalam piciknya pemikiranku sendiri._

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ace."

.

Suara itu...

Sebuah hal yang membuatku sudi mempertahankan hidup hingga saat ini.

Obsidian kita bertemu pandang. Kutatap kau yang menikamku dengan pandangan sayu. Aku tak pernah melihatmu sekhawatir ini sebelumnya. Karena seharusnya... kau itu adalah seorang pemuda yang penuh semangat. Penuh percaya diri. Sedikit bodoh. Bahkan kehidupan adalah nama tengahmu. Namun sekarang...

Mengapa kontradiksi?

Mengapa kau terlihat begitu kosong?

"Luffy..."

"Ace, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sudah membawakan obat untukmu!" Seperti yang kuduga. Kau seperti itu karena aku. Karena keadaanku yang semakin menyusahkan ini. Aku harus membuatmu terluntah-luntah mempertahankan nyawaku. Nyawa dari manusia hina yang sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Telah kugoreskan luka secara bertubi-tubi pada jiwamu. Terkadang, aku juga telah membuatmu menggugurkan buliran tangis. Dan jika begitu...

Kenapa kau masih ingin mempertahankan aku?

Orang yang sudah menjadi sumber penderitaanmu selama ini?

Apa kau ingin menghancurkan dirimu bersamaku, Luffy?

Mengapa?

"Ace? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" kau kembali tanyakan itu. Retorisme pertanyaan yang tak tahu harus kujawab seperti apa. Aku yakin, kita memahami realitanya sekarang. Aku sakit. Tubuhku lemah. Tak berdaya. Dan mungkin... kematian juga akan segera menjemputku.

Dan aku pun paham dengan situasimu. Kau juga sakit. Tubuhmu lemah. Tak berdaya. Dan mungkin... kematian akan segera menghujam hatimu.

Jika aku mati. Kau pun demikian.

Bukan mati di nyawa. Melainkan dari dalam hati.

Jasadmu memang masih berdiri tegar di mata dunia ini.

Tapi dari dalam... kau hanyalah seonggok esensi kosong.

Dan kenyataan itu membuatku semakin sakit.

Maaf...

Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Luffy. Jangan khawatir."

Lagi-lagi kebohongan.

Bohong dan bohong lagi.

Ah... aku bahkan tak ingat, sudah berapa banyak bingkai kebohongan yang kutorehkan padamu. Kebohongan dengan orientasi untuk penghiburan diri. Meski kutahu bahwa kau tak akan pernah memercayai frase hasil persilatan lidahku ini.

Semu.

Kebohonganku hanyalah bersifat kamuflase.

Haha... sepertinya kau tak sebodoh yang aku kira, ya? Atau mungkin, akulah yang tidak berbakat dalam menjadi pembohong? Entahlah. Hal itu tak terlalu subtansial sekarang.

Karena dengan ini...

Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa aku hanyalah seorang _jahanam_.

"Ne, Ace! Kau harus teratur meminum obatmu! Aku akan berada di sini sampai aku tahu bahwa kau akan benar-benar membaik!" Hah... Meski aku menghabiskan obatku sekalipun, kau juga pasti akan tetap berada di dekatku. Dasar keras kepala. Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan bisa meruntuhkan benteng determinasimu. Kau tak ingin jauh dariku sedetikpun. Tapi tak mengapa... karena aku juga tak ingin jauh darimu.

Dan aku hanya dapat membisu menatap gestur antusias yang terpancar dalam paras lugumu itu.

Indah...

Kau tahu? Entitasmu begitu indah di mataku.

Kau itu sangat manis...

Aku seakan menatap surga.

Sejatinya, gelar hina itu kudapatkan karena hal ini. Karena sebuah perasaan _'lebih'_ yang tak seharusnya kuberi nyawa. Perasaan ini terlahir untuk dirimu. Dan aku tak memiliki kuasa untuk membunuhnya. Karena perasaan ini lebih kuat dari yang kubayangkan.

Perasaan ini juga sudah terpatri di dalam diriku semenjak lama. Sejak kedua obsidianku menatapmu. Sejak kau tersenyum padaku. Sejak kau selalu berada di dekatku. Sejak kau menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak...

Aku pun bergantung padamu.

Satu-satunya eksistensi yang menjadi relung pelita dalam gelapnya hidupku hanyalah dirimu.

Apakah salah?

Apakah salah jika kau menjadi semakin berarti... untukku?

Ludahi aku jika kau merasa jijik padaku.

Tapi aku tahu...

Bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku.

.

Jemari kita bertaut. Kau mulai terduduk di dekat ranjangku. Tersenyum lagi. Kau tatap aku seakan-akan aku ini adalah sumber euforiamu. Kau sandarkan hamparan pipimu pada telapak tanganku yang mulai mendingin ini. Aku terhenyak.

Intuisimu tersampaikan padaku.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri, _Nii-chan_."

...

Sendiri...

Aku tahu kau benci sendirian. Aku tahu bahwa kau benci jika kutinggalkan. Sepertinya kau juga semakin bergantung padaku. Semakin lama kita bersama, seakan ada sebuah benang merah yang membelit nyawa dan napas kita masing-masing.

Meski aku tak takut sendirian.

Meski aku tak takut dipandang hina.

Meski aku tak takut akan mati.

Tapi jika aku harus meninggalkanmu seperti ini...

Aku tak akan sanggup.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Banyak orang bilang bahwa kami saling mencintai<em>

_Kami sungguh tak terpisahkan satu sama lain_

_Dimana adikku berada, di sana jualah aku berada_

_Cinta..._

_Mereka bahkan tak tahu bahwa aku sangat membenci kalimat itu..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku benci hidup ini.

Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain untuk menjalaninya.

.

.

Jika saja aku tahu bahwa garis akhir kehidupan adalah kematian, tentu aku tak akan pernah berharap untuk hidup di dunia ini. Hal itu bukan karena aku adalah seorang pengecut ulung yang takut akan kematian. Bukan karena itu. Namun... yang kutakutkan adalah kau. Karena aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri. Tak bisa selalu bersamamu. Aku tak pernah takut dengan kematian. Aku hanya takut pada keadaanmu.

Nyawa.

Sejatinya tak ada yang absolut di dunia ini. Semua memiliki batas. Semua memiliki akhir. Ada permulaan. Ada pula akhirnya. Meski kau juga akan pergi menyusulku suatu saat nanti, tapi tetap saja aku sudah menggoreskan luka terlebih dulu padamu.

Aku tak ingin menyakitimu dengan kepergianku.

Tapi apa daya? Nyawa bukanlah sebuah hal yang bisa kuatur dengan sendirinya...

.

.

_"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa untukku?"_

_"Tidak lebih dari sebulan, Ace-san."_

_"Apa aku bisa memperpanjang waktunya sedikit saja?"_

_"Peluangnya terlalu tipis. Penyakit Anda sudah terlalu parah. Maafkan atas keterbatasan kami. Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang..."_

_"..."_

.

.

Ah... sepertinya garis kematian itu sudah tak dapat kuelakkan lagi. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah menunggu sampai dawai ajalku dipetik. Kini, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi tak berdaya. Distopia ini begitu menyiksa.

Hahaha...

Sungguh tak kusangka.

Bahwa menanti ajal itu...

Bisa terasa lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan mati itu sendiri.

.

.

_"A-Ace..."_

Tepat hari dimana aku harus bertahan dalam kungkuman sekarat. Kulihat kau tertunduk bisu dengan buliran air mata yang berguguran dari sudut pelupuk obsidianmu. Kau sudah tak dapat membendungnya lagi. Haha... lihatlah. Ini adalah bukti bahwa aku adalah seorang kakak yang gagal, bukan?

Aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis.

Aku sudah membuatmu sakit.

Aku menghancurkanmu.

Apa aku pantas disebut kakak?

"Kau berjanji bahwa kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku, Ace. Kau janji bahwa kau tak akan pernah mati." Penjelasan itu bagai sembilu yang menyayatku dari dalam. Aku hanyalah seorang pembohong biadab sekarang. Hajarlah aku karena tak dapat menepati janjiku sendiri. Aku bahkan tak berdaya melawan garis takdirku.

Dan aku semakin tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini.

Aku tak mampu menghiburmu lagi. Kau tak membutuhkan kebohongan. Kenyataan ini terlalu kejam untuk dinafikkan. Kita berdua hanyalah pion yang diombang-ambingkan dalam papan takdir distopia. Bertahan. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah bertahan.

Kita harus dapat bertahan dengan kejinya cobaan yang sudah dihantamkan sang waktu.

Meski hidupku hanya tinggal sebentar lagi...

Apakah salah jika aku menginginkan secercah keajaiban?

"Aku memiliki sebuah impian, Luffy..." telah kutarik lenganmu perlahan-lahan. Kudekap erat tubuhmu padaku. Kau benamkan parasmu di sana. Basah. Kurasakan guguran air matamu di tubuhku. Kuusap lembut helai rambutmu. Senyum tipis kusimpulkan dengan begitu pedih.

_"Jika aku mati nanti, aku ingin mati karena melindungimu..."_

"A-Ace..." sekujur tubuhmu bergetar. Aku tahu bahwa kau semakin tak berdaya. Kau gelengkan kepalamu dengan cepat. Resistensi rupanya? Aku bisa memakluminya.

"Kau tidak akan mati! K-Kau... ti-tidak boleh mati, Ace! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI!"

"Jika aku bisa mengatur hidupku... tentu aku juga tak menginginkan kematian, Luffy. Karena kematian hanya akan membuatku terpisah darimu. Dan aku benci jika harus meninggalkanmu sendiri. Karena kau itu nyawaku..." isak tangismu semakin membara. Kau bisikkan kalimat _'jangan mati' _secara bertubi-tubi padaku. Pandanganku semakin nanar. Ketegaranku terkikis habis. Sejatinya, sekuat apapun aku, namun pada dasarnya, aku hanyalah seorang pria lemah yang juga bisa menangis, Luffy.

Aku bisa menangis jika merasakan sakit.

Namun, kali ini...

Kuputuskan untuk... tertawa.

Ya. Aku tertawa. Karena aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapanmu. Tak ada suara isak tangis sedikitpun yang kumuntahkan. Meski kedua obsidian ini sudah melelehkan bulir air matanya. Aku tak ingin kau mendengar suara tangisku.

Kusandarkan parasku di hamparan rambutmu. Sungguh ironis. Kau terus dan terus menangis dalam rasa sakit. Sedangkan aku hanya tertawa dalam pedihnya rasa penyesalan. Keadaan ini memang kontradiksi. Namun pada dasarnya, kita merasakan hal yang sama.

_Sakit._

"Ukghh... A-Ace..."

"_Baka_. Dasar cengeng! Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi! Kau sungguh berisik!"

"Aku tak peduli! Ace yang bodoh! A-Aku menangis karena tak ingin kehilanganmu! Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, Ace! AKU TAK MAU!" Sungguh keras kepala. Kau semakin mendekapku dengan erat. Kau himpitkan parasmu di sela leherku sekarang. Bulir air matamu yang hangat itu membuatku semakin goyah. Rasa sakit semakin menghujamku. Rapuhnya dirimu membuatku gentar. Brengsek! Kenapa aku semakin tak sanggup saja menghadapi semua ini? Aku tak boleh terlihat rapuh di hadapanmu. Karena jika aku turut rapuh, maka tak akan ada yang bisa menopangmu saat ini.

Aku harus kuat. Agar dapat memberimu kekuatan.

Kumohon, Luffy...

Jangan anggap kepergianku sebagai awal dari kehancuranmu...

_"A-Aku... sangat mencintaimu, Ace..."_

"Luffy..." frase yang kau guratkan membuat rasa terkejut menghantamku dengan begitu lalim. Kedua obsidianku membelalak tak percaya. Kau katakan hal yang membuatku takluk seutuhnya. Sekujur tubuhku bergetar tak berdaya. Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan frase seperti itu?

_Cinta..._

Aku benci itu.

Aku sangat membenci frase itu.

Karena frase itu tak cukup mampu mewakilkan apa yang kurasakan padamu. Cinta... frase itu tidaklah cukup kuat. Tidaklah cukup besar untuk menaungi segenap perasaan terpendamku ini. Tidak akan mampu.

Karena apa?

Bisa kujelaskan alasannya.

.

_Cinta..._

.

Adakalanya ikatan persahabatan itu disebut sebagai cinta. Tapi tidak. Cinta dalam ikatan persahabatan bukanlah perasaan yang kupendam untukmu. Kau tidak hanya sekedar sahabat bagiku. Lebih. Kau lebih dari itu. Eksistensimu lebih berarti dari nyawaku sendiri. Dan jika kau sedemikian berarti untukku, bagaimana mungkin aku memberimu cinta yang sedangkal itu?

Hah. Tak akan pernah.

Aku tak akan pernah menghargaimu dengan perasaan serendah itu.

.

_Dan aku pun sangat membenci cinta dalam ikatan persaudaraan._

.

Kau memang kuanggap sebagai adikku. Namun, sejatinya aku tak ingin memberimu cinta sebagai saudara. Karena cinta saudara tak akan memperbolehkanku memiliki perasaan lebih. Aku tak akan bisa mencintaimu seutuhnya. Akan ada batasan norma dan etika yang akan menghalangiku. Aku tak ingin perasaan ini dibatasi. Karena kau berhak mendapatkan perasaan terbesarku. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang dapat memiliki itu.

.

_Cinta antar sepasang kekasih._

.

Ini adalah bentuk cinta terakhir yang terkadang membuatku muak. Muak? Haha... ya, benar. Jika orang-orang berkata bahwa ini adalah bentuk cinta terkuat dan terdalam, bagiku... bentuk cinta ini masihlah belum cukup kuat untuk menjadi embodimen perasaanku. Cinta ini terdasari atas perasaan suka. Perasaan suka terhadap orang yang paling disayangi. Hanya cinta ini yang bisa membuat manusia menyatu seutuhnya. Baik dalam psikis dan kontak fisik.

Tapi belum cukup.

Bentuk cinta ini masihlah belum cukup kuat!

Fisik. Hasrat. Nafsu. Rasa suka. Aku mencintaimu tidak hanya sekedar faktor klise itu saja, Luffy. Perasaanku lebih besar dari itu. Lebih nyata dari itu. Rumit dan lebih kekal! Hingga ragaku hampir saja tak sanggup membendungnya. Hingga kehancuran semakin mengoyak kewarasanku. Rasio dan logika ini sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Apa aku pantas menghargaimu dengan perasaan cinta yang seperti itu?

Tidak.

Cinta macam itu masihlah belum cukup.

Perasaanku ini terlalu besar untukmu...

Terlalu besar hingga tak ada satupun frase yang mampu mewakilkannya di dunia ini.

Bahkan terlalu besar untuk eksis dalam jagad dimensi kehidupan yang penuh dengan keterbatasan ini.

Aku tak akan bisa menyalurkan perasaanku seutuhnya padamu, Luffy...

Karena dunia yang kita tapaki hidup ini tidaklah cukup... sempurna.

Sungguh sayang. Hanya ada frase 'cinta' yang bisa diungkapkan manusia untuk mewakilkan perasaan terbesarnya. Dan frase itu terlalu kecil untuk mewakilkan perasaanku terhadapmu. Perasaanku begitu absolut. Mustahil untuk terkikis. Andaikan bisa... aku ingin menemukan entitas baru yang mampu untuk menghantarkan perasaanku terhadapmu.

Kata-kata tidaklah cukup untuk mewakilkannya.

Kontak fisik hanya akan menjadi simbolik hasrat diri saja.

Manusia memang memiliki keterbatasan untuk itu...

Dan aku... hanya dapat merutukinya.

Mungkin... hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikan dedikasimu terhadapku. Satu-satunya cara untuk menggambarkan betapa besarnya perasaanku padamu. Perasaan yang lebih dalam dan tulus daripada cinta sekalipun. Sejatinya, cara ini masihlah belum cukup bagiku.

Akan tetapi...

Hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan di tengah keterbatasanku sebagai seorang... manusia.

Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untukmu.

Hanya sebatas... ini.

Maafkan aku.

_"Aku bersumpah, Luffy. Jika aku harus mengalami seribu reinkarnasi di dunia ini, Maka sebuah alur klise yang kuinginkan adalah bertemu denganmu, hidup bersamamu, mencintaimu dan mati... melindungimu."_

"A-Ace..."

Kutukan reinkarnasi.

Aku rela mengikrarkan hal itu di hadapanmu. Tepat sebelum ajal menjemputku. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan hidup dan hidup kembali hanya untukmu. Aku pasti akan hidup hanya untuk melindungimu. Aku bernapas hanya untuk bersamamu. Aku akan menjadi orang yang berguna dan akan mati... untukmu. Ini hanyalah gambaran kecil dari bentuk perasaanku. Inilah bentuk kecil... dari rasa cintaku padamu.

Benang takdir kita telah bertaut.

Kita pasti akan terlahir kembali di dunia fana ini.

Sejauh apapun dimensi yang kita tapaki...

Kita pasti...

Akan...

Menyatu.

.

.

_"Hei! Dasar baka! Siapa kau? Seenaknya saja memasuki wilayahku!"_

_"A-Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu!"_

_"Hah! Teman? Tidak mau! Pergi sana!"_

_"Huwaaaa! Aku tak mau pergi darimu! Aku akan mengikutimu selamanya!"_

_"A-Apa!"_

.

_**Aku akan bereinkarnasi...**_

.

_"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Mobil itu hampir saja menabrakmu!"_

_"Uhh... gomene. Aku tidak melihat jalan!"_

_"Dasar ceroboh."_

_"Heehee... Aku Monkey D. Luffy! Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, neee!"_

_"Sama-sama. Namaku Ace. Lain kali berhati-hatilah jika di jalan."_

_._

_**Terus dan terus bereinkarnasi...**_

_._

_"Perjodohan kalian sudah diatur. Untuk melestarikan silsilah keluarga D, kalian harus bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan!"_

_"Na-Nani! Ta-Tapi, kenapa aku harus menikahi seorang pria, Jii-chaaan!"_

_"Jangan banyak protes! Gol D. Ace adalah anak tunggal dari Roger! Kau harus menikah dengannya, Luffy!"_

_"HIIEEEEEEE!"_

.

_**Aku akan kembali hidup...**_

.

_"Monkey D. Luffy. Kasihan sekali. Pemuda itu mengalami gagal ginjal."_

_"Kita harus segera menemukan pendonor yang mau memberikan sebagian ginjalnya, Dokter!"_

_"Tapi, kita belum mendapatkan seorang pendonor-"_

_"Uhh... maaf? Apa kalian membutuhkan donor ginjal? Mungkin aku bisa memberikannya untuk anak itu."_

_"Ah, A-Anda siapa?"_

_"Aku Portgas D. Ace. Kebetulan, aku pernah bertemu dengan anak itu di Restoran tempatku bekerja. Aku harus segera menolongnya. Jika cocok, berikan saja sebagian dari ginjalku padanya! Aku bersedia!"_

.

_**Hanya untuk bersamamu...**_

.

_"Jauhi dia! Jika kalian berani mengeroyok genknya lagi, akan kuhabisi kalian satu persatu!"_

_"I-Itu Gol D. Ace! Ketua genk berandalan Black Spade!"_

_"Apa! Ke-Kenapa dia bisa di sini?"_

_"Ayo cepat! Kita kabur! Kita tak akan bisa mengalahkannya! Dia terlalu kuat!"_

_"Tunggu saja pembalasan kami, Mugiwara Luffy!"_

_"..."_

_"Uhh... te-terima kasih sudah menolongku."_

_"Dasar ceroboh."_

_"A-Apa? Hei! Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku begitu saja! TUNGGUUUU AKUUU!"_

.

_**Hanya untuk menemanimu...**_

.

_"Aku... mencintaimu, Luffy! Menikahlah denganku!"_

_"EEHH? A-Apa? Kau ini kan-"_

_"Aku Ace. Seorang pengusaha yang menangani bidang kuliner-"_

_"Ku-Kuliner? I-Itu artinya kau memiliki makanan?"_

_"U'hum. Banyak sekali makanan. Dan juga... daging."_

_"Huwaaaa! Aku mau! Aku mau menikah denganmu jika begitu!"_

_"Hehe... baguslah. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu."_

.

**Hanya untuk mencintaimu...**

.

_"Aaakkhh!"_

_"ACEEE!"_

_"Ini ti-tidak mungkin! A-Akainu berhasil menumbangkan Tinju Api!"_

_"Aku tak akan mengampunimu, Sakazuki!"_

_"Hentikan, Garp! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!"_

_"A-Aku... ingin membunuhnya!"_

_"Dasar Bodoh! Tindakan macam apa itu!"_

_..._

_"Luffy..."_

_"A-Ace..."_

_"Te-Terima kasih."_

_"A-Apa...?"_

_"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku..."_

.

_**Dan hanya akan mati... untuk melindungimu.**_

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Tik_

_Tik_

_Tik_

_Detak jam yang berdentang..._

_Sunyi..._

.

.

.

"Ne, Ace."

"Hmm?"

"Jika aku bereinkarnasi nanti, bolehkah kalau aku yang akan mati untuk melindungimu?"

"..."

"..."

"Tidak boleh."

"Eh?"

"Hanya aku yang boleh mati untuk melindungimu."

"Heh? Kenapaaa? Aku 'kan ingin melindungimu!"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Ah, dasar Ace peliiiiit!"

"Hahaha..."

"Huff!"

"..."

"..."

"Ne, Ace."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku... mencintaimu."

"..."

"..."

"Aku juga."

"Shishishishi..."

"Tapi rasa cintaku lebih besar darimu."

"A-Apa? Gaaahhhh! Kau curaaaang, Aceee! Perasaanku yang lebih besar darimu!"

"Hahahaha... Dasar _Baka_..."

"Pokoknya perasaanku yang lebih besaaaaar!"

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gaje to the max! Abal maksimum! #Plaks. Inilah akibatnya kalo saya keseringan dengarin lagu-lagu mellow. Baru kali ini saya bikin fic pake judul bahasa indonesia. Biasanya juga sok kebule-bulean inggris #Dor.

Dan untuk teks percakapan yang bercetak miring dengan berbagai setting situasi. Itu adalah bentuk reinkarnasinya Ace di kehidupan yang berbeda. Pertamanya urut AU dan berakhir di canon One Piece saat Ace mati gara-gara Akainu. Kalo bayangin episode tentang kematian Ace itu adalah bentuk reinkarnasinya dia, entah kenapa rasanya kok lebih plong aja di hati. Bagiku sih selaku fans AceLu #Jedeerr

Yosh, maaf jika ada segala kesalahan teknik, lebayness, ancurness ataupun ketidakjelasan lainnya dalam fic ini.

_At last... mind to __**REVIEW**__?_


End file.
